Earthshine
by Moonshine Ryu
Summary: Terra's back, something's following her, Raven's got a secret and there's something that wants to destroy Jump City. What else is new? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Stone and Feather

**First Teen Titans fanfic. Yet another Terra returns fic, but it's not what you would expect. I think that Terra-haters and Terra-fans alike can read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I will someday! Mwahahahaha!**

**Earthshine**

**Prologue: Stone and Feather**

The volcanic cave was cold and dark. Not dark as in night, but dark as if the sun, moon, and stars had disappeared and never came back.

A figure in a dark cloak was walking briskly across the hardened lava, its face hidden. It was walking toward the center of the cave, where the statue of a young girl stood.

Most people who might see the statue would have thought that it had been carved years ago; no one would have thought that the girl had once been real. Not that they would have cared. She had caused them so much pain that they wouldn't have cared if she was dead or alive. But what they didn't know was that she had sacrificed herself to save them all.

The figure reached the statue and looked at it from all angles, then looked around to make sure if anyone else was there. It raised its hands and hesitated, as if unsure of what to do. That wasn't the case. It knew what to do, but was just unsure of whether or not to do it.

_Come on. Just do it. Forget everything that happened. It's for the best. If you don't do it, you might as well kiss the city good-bye._

Taking a deep breath, the figure's hands glowed a deep purple, almost black, and passed them over the statue. Whispering some words too quiet to hear, the statue glowed the same color purple.

_This had better work._

After a few moments, the color died away.

Nothing happened.

The figure cursed, and was about to repeat the process when a cracking sound was heard. The rock seemed to melt away from the statue, revealing a teenage girl covered head to toe with steel armor.

The girl collapsed in a heap on the hard floor, and the figure ran away into the midnight.

The next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Please read and review, comments, criticism, and suggestions are welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: Revival

Yay, first chapter. Or second, if you count the prologue as a chapter. Sorry if it seems weird, I couldn't really make it more Terra-ish. It maybe a little short, but at least it's longer than the prologue.Like always, comments, criticism, and suggestions are welcome!

Meh, I'll just forget the disclaimer. gets angry stares from lawyers and DC comics Hehe, ok, I don't own Teen Titans.

Earthshine

Chapter One: Revival

The teen had woken up a few hours later. Her head throbbed, and her whole body ached when she moved. She was skinny and tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Metal armor covered her body. She tried to stand up, but only succeeded in falling on the floor again.

_What…happened? _She wondered. She couldn't remember anything, and she tried to calm down and think clearly.

_Where am I? _She thought as she looked around the dark cave. Drawing a blank, she wondered if she had amnesia.

"Okay, I'll start with something simple. My name is…Terra."

As soon as she said her name, the memories hit her like a tidal wave. _The Titans, Slade, volcano…_

Her thoughts overwhelmed her, and she groaned. She tried to create a time-line, starting when she first met the Titans. When she got to the part about betraying them, she sighed.

_God, I'm an idiot. They gave me everything, and I treated them like dirt. Damn Slade! No…I can't blame anyone but myself. It was my choice to go with Slade. _She remembered Beast Boy telling her that she always had a choice. At first she smiled, but the sudden thought of Beast Boy made her want to shrivel up and die.

_After all that I had done to him, he forgave me. He still thought I was a good person. But, what happened afterwards? I remember using my powers to stop the volcano, then nothing. It's as if I've been asleep for a long time._

Terra sighed again, and finally stood up. Swaying, she grabbed a tall rock for support. _I gotta get out of here, _she thought. She stumbled along the path until she reached the exit.

Outside, Terra found herself on a cliff overlooking Jump City. The moon shone and bathed the land with silver light. It wasn't until then that reality dawned on her.

_Slade's gone, and I can control my powers. I don't have to run anymore. I'm free._

She looked at the city again and her eyes locked on Titans Tower. _What has been happening since I was gone? I can start a new life, but I don't want to start it here. _Terra looked around, and found a path leading out of the city. As soon as she set foot on the path, a voice was heard inside her head.

_Where are you going?_

The voice was emotionless, cold. Terra looked around, but no one was there.

_Turn back, _said the voice.

"Why?" Terra started down the path again, but at this the voice seemed to get angry, and she felt an unknown force tugging at her, willing her to turn around. _Turn back!_

Terra thought for a fleeting moment that it was Slade. She shook it off, convincing herself that it was her own voice telling her to turn back.

_If I do turn back, where will I go? Where will I stay? The Titans won't accept me. They probably think I'm dead. _She imagined the Titans' faces if they saw her alive. _Even if I do go back to the tower, Raven would probably kill me. _

Terra heard the voice again, telling her to go back. _I'll figure out what to do in the morning. _With that last thought, she turned and walked toward Jump City.


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Anniversary

Hey, did you guys know that the name Terra means earth, and Terra has power over the earth? Heh, I'll shut up now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Two: Happy Anniversary**

It took Terra a good few hours to reach Jump City. Her steel armor weighed her down dramatically, making progress slow. _How the heck did I manage to fight the Titans in this? _She thought. Then she remembered that Slade had given her strength through the suit, making her powers almost invincible. At first she had thought about using her powers to just fly down, but she didn't want anything to do with them. She didn't even know if she could control them anymore.

Terra continued down the rocky path, slipping and falling several times. Her feet became heavier and heavier until she couldn't lift them anymore. She stopped to rest on a rock and looked at the city below. She wasn't even halfway there, and the sun was beginning to rise.

_Just use your powers; you don't have them for nothing._

Standing up, she focused her energy on the ground beneath her. She imagined it lifting up and carrying her along. Soon, her eyes and hands glowed a bright yellow, and a large chunk of earth and rock came up from beneath her feet. Airborne, she moved the rock down the mountain and towards the city.

_I still have contr-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the earth she was gliding on collided with a huge rock, sending her flying threw the air.

"AHHHHHH!"

Terra landed on her back on a sharp rock, knocking the breath out of her. She lay there, winded for a few minutes before slowly standing up.

_Without this armor I could have been killed._

Then, unexpectedly, Terra heard another voice talking inside her head.

_What control are you talking about? You weren't even trying! Some geomancer you are…_

It was the same voice that had been telling her to go back to Jump City. Annoyed, she ignored the voice and continued walking. By now, the ground had evened out, and it was a lot easier to move along the path. She again thought about using her powers.

_I might have to use them again. I could just practice here for a while._

Terra nodded, deciding it was a good idea. She again focused her energy, this time at a small rock, and lifted it up with psychic waves. Then she made it fly in circles, and made other rocks float too.

Dropping the rocks on the ground, she made the earth beneath her feet come up. She flew around slowly, not wanting to crash into anything like last time. If it happened again she might not be so lucky.

Feeling more confident, she picked up speed and altitude before floating back low to the ground. She looked at the sky, and thought that it would be time to get moving again. She wanted to get to Jump City late enough so a hotel would be open, but early enough so she wouldn't run into the Titans. Yellow energy collected in her hands, propelling the hunk of ground forward.

She reached Jump City in five minutes. Jumping to the ground, she walked through the deserted streets. It was still pretty early, so no one was out and no shops were open. Terra looked around, trying to find a hotel or something to stay in.

She then noticed a rack of newspapers near the post office. Taking one, she unfolded it. Her stomach flipped when she looked at the date.

August 21, 2005.

Terra swallowed and dropped the paper.

_A year. It's been a whole year… _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I need to type Chapter 3. Oh yeah, the other titans won't appear until either chapter 3, 4, or 5. Also, on June 4 I'll be going to the beach, and I won't be back for two weeks, so don't expect any updates. I might get chapter 3 up before then, but I'm not sure.


	4. Chapter 3: The Butterfly Effect

**Yay, chapter 3 is up! And now to answer my reviewers.**

**teentitantruefriend- Thanks! I will definantly continue doing this, it's fun!**

**The Almighty J.T. Blade- No! Don't dine on my soul! I'll continue writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, which really sucks. Well, at least it does for me. Oh yeah, I don't own the movie "The Butterfly Effect", even though this has absolutely nothing to do with that movie.**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Three: The Butterfly Effect**

Terra looked up at the hotel, then to the "Now Hiring" sign on the door. It was called the Dragon Hotel, and it was fairly new, by the looks of it. _They really must be desperate for work, _Terra thought. The sign said that you were given a free room and small pay if you were hired for a job.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Terra walked in and looked around. It was pretty much like any hotel lobby: Fake plants, chairs, couches, and a table. She walked over to the front desk, where a tall woman was looking at some papers.

"Uh, excuse me, I saw the wanted sign on the door, and I was hoping to get a job here," Terra said to the woman.

The woman smiled and got out a few papers. If she noticed Terra's strange clothing she didn't say anything. She asked, "Will you be staying in a room here too, or just working?"

"I'd like to get a room, please."

The woman handed Terra the papers and a pen. Terra expected there to be something about her parents or where she lived, but the papers just asked simple questions like how old are you, and what is you birth date?

Filling out the papers, she handed them back to the woman, who read them over and got out a cardkey.

"Your room is room 247 on the second floor."

Terra took the cardkey and went upstairs. Finding her room, she walked in and looked around. It was a square room, with a door leading to a bathroom and a closet. A small table with a lamp on it stood next to the bed.

Terra put the cardkey on the table and went into the bathroom. She peeled off her armor, revealing a white T-shirt and jean shorts underneath. She took those off too, and stepped into the shower.

She couldn't believe how much dirt there was on her. Well, being a geomancer she wasn't the cleanest person in the world. When she washed her hair, she felt something bump her hand. Her butterfly barrette. She had forgotten about it. She wished she hadn't have found it, it held too many memories.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom.

"The Titans won't find me here, unless their Tower burns down."

Realizing what she just said, she knocked on the wood of the table. She wasn't superstitious, but things had never really worked out in her favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Journal,_

_We fought Mumbo Jumbo again today, and we totally kicked his butt! Man, that guy really needs to get a grip on reality and face the fact that he'll never beat the Teen Titans! _

_Also, Raven's been kinda acting weird lately. She's been in her room a lot, which is no surprise, but I can hear her walking around, pacing or something. And then when she's not in her room she's watching the Weather Channel. And Raven NEVER watches TV! And if that isn't weird enough, she's always looking at the door as if she's expecting someone. It was so funny the other day! The doorbell rang, and Raven practically ran over Robin to answer it! It was just the pizza boy though._

_I asked Robin about it, but he says it's just Raven being Raven. I'm kinda getting worried about her. Anyway, gotta go!_

_-Beast Boy_

The green changeling closed his notebook and looked at the photographs on his desk. There were individual photos of all the Titans, and two group photos. They were pretty much the same, but with one small difference. One had five Titans and the other had six. Beast Boy looked at the blonde, blue-eyed girl in the second picture, whose elbow was resting on Beast Boy's shoulder.

He smiled. Terra had done that just to annoy him, but he hadn't complained. He hadn't let anyone else do that but her.

Beast Boy sighed and walked out of his room.

"I need to talk to Raven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's chapter 3. Like I said before, I won't be here June 4th through June 18th, or something like that. I'm sorry if this fic seems boring now, but don't worry, it'll get better! And be prepared for fluff! Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Weather and Wishes

**Answering reviews:**

**Shockz: **Thank you so much! Oh, was it really integrated into her skin? Whoops, I thought that Slade put something into her body which controlled her nervous system with controlled the suit, (kinda like in Apprentice) heheh, I need to redo that.

**Scott Okragleski: **Thanks! Mwahaha, guess you'll have to read and find out!

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Four: Weather and Wishes**

Beast Boy walked into the main room, where Raven was meditating. He walked up to her. She didn't respond, but she knew he was there.

"Uh, Raven?"

"Yea?" asked Raven, not opening her eyes.

"Um, are you, okay?"

Raven opened one eye, and then closed it again. "Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice was emotionless, like always.

"Well, you've been acting a little weird lately."

"Weird as in strange or weird as in creepy?"

"Uh, both…?" Beast Boy knew Raven didn't like to be called creepy.

"I'm fine," Raven said bluntly.

"Oh, okay." With that, Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew out of the room.

_Annoying little twerp, _Raven thought.

Raven meditated for a few more minutes before standing up and turning on the TV.

She flipped straight to the Weather Channel.

* * *

By the end of the next day, Terra was not in a good mood. She had started her job (which pretty much consisted of answering phones and showing guests to their rooms) and the day had started fine… Until that voice started talking to her again. She was trying to put up with its endless chatter, but it was annoying her to no end.

_Why don't you go back to Titans Tower? _

'_Why don't you shut up?' _Terra thought.

The voice ignored her comment. _It would be much better than a dingy hotel room._

'_A dingy hotel room is much better than sleeping in a cave.'_

_Are you afraid that they'll reject you? _

Terra didn't say anything.

_Well, I can't argue with that. You betrayed them. You made them believe that you were their friend. You-_

'_Could you please tell me something that I don't know?' _Terra felt anger boiling inside her. Her hair fell, covering the left half of her face. She pushed it back behind her ear.

_You ripped the green one's heart out and tore it in two._

"SHUT UP!"

It took Terra a second to realize that she had spoken out loud. A couple of guests looked at her strangely, and then continued on with whatever they had been doing.

Blushing furiously, she handed a man his cardkey and told him which room was his. The voice didn't talk for the rest of the day, but she thought that she could hear it snickering.

Her hair again fell on the left part of her face. She felt like ripping it out. Instead, she took the butterfly barrette from her pocket and pinned her hair back.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Terra continued with her job (which still consisted of answering phones and showing guests to their rooms) and got her pay on Friday.

Five dollars.

Terra didn't complain. She didn't even care. She worked and was rewarded with a home and small pay. It was more than she deserved. When she got off from work, she went to the Dollar Tree and bought a hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

The next day was Saturday. She didn't have to work on weekends. Terra first walked around her room, bored, until she finally decided to go to the park.

When she got there, the sun had risen, turning the world happy and warm. She remembered walking here with Beast Boy, so long ago. Suddenly sad, she sat down on a bench, and buried her face in her hands. She thought about what the voice had said.

_Should I go back to the Titans?_

The next few minutes answered her question.

"Beast Boy! If you don't come back here right now, you'll wish you've never been born!"

Terra looked up and saw a green cheetah running across the grass with a bottle in its mouth, with Cyborg following behind.

"Give me back my ketchup!"

Terra scanned the park and found the other Titans sitting under a tree. Raven was meditating; Starfire was drinking mustard, and Robin was chewing a hamburger.

_They're happy, they don't need me._

Terra stood up and walked out of the park. She entered the hotel and walked straight to her room.

When she got there, she threw a pillow against the wall and angrily flopped down on her bed.

_I've got a job; I've got a home, I'm free!_

Terra sighed and got under the covers.

"Then why do I feel so empty?"

She buried her head under the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 4! Don't worry, something worthwhile will happen in the next chapter! Dang, I'm updating like, everyday. I need to quit typing so fast. Anyways, sayonara! 


	6. Chapter 5: Temptations

Whee, answering reviewers:

**teentitantruefriend: **Thank you! Don't worry, I'll be updating a lot!

**Almighty J.T Blade: **I'm sorry you're going hungry! Hehe, you'll have to wait and see who or what the voice is! What? I'm illegal! o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Earthshine

Chapter Five: Temptations

"Titans go!"

The Titans sprung into action, chasing after the speeding car. Two armed men had robbed a bank, stolen a car and now were driving at top speed down the street. A little boy was in the back seat, screaming for help. Unfortunately, they had gotten a head start, and were leaving the Titans in the dust.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and ran at breakneck speed, closing the gap between them considerably before falling back, panting hard. The others soon caught up with him.

"I do not think we will be able to catch them," said Starfire.

"Man, if only I had brought the T-Car we would have had them by now!" yelled Cyborg.

"It's too late for that now; we'll just have to keep following them," Robin sighed. The car was still slightly visible on the horizon. "C'mon."

Terra was walking down the sidewalk when a car suddenly sped past her. "What the heck?" She looked down the street and saw the Teen Titans trying in vain to catch up.

_They won't be able to reach them in time._

Her eyes and hands glowed yellow, and the ground in front of the car split and cracked open, leaving a hole just wide enough to make a car get stuck. The car screeched to a shaky halt right in front of it. By now the Titans had caught up, and Terra was no where to be seen.

"Dude, what the heck happened back there?" asked Beast Boy after they had talked to the police officers (who were now taking the men to jail and escorting the boy to his parents).

"Earthquake?" asked Cyborg.

"Maybe the crack had been there before." Robin doubted that an earthquake had suddenly appeared, helping them catch the bad guys. "Oh well, let's go home and get some lunch. What do you guys want?"

"PIZZA!" yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg together.

Robin sweatdropped. "I'm sorry I asked."

* * *

Terra walked into her room, mentally kicking herself.

_Why did I do that? I didn't have to. They're the Teen Titans, they don't need help, especially my help. Idiot! They could have figured out it was me. They could have found me out._

Terra flopped on her bed in annoyance. _But is that really such a bad thing?_ She again felt the temptation to go back to them, to talk to them. She wanted to let them know that she was alright.

_Would they even care?_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Terra was sitting on a bench in the park, feeding the blackbirds. She had come here to get the Teen Titans off of her mind. But they wouldn't go away. Terra sighed and stood up, when one of the blackbirds flew up and hovered in front of her.

There was something about it that Terra couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't a normal bird. It stared at her with cold eyes and dropped something on the ground in front of her, and flew away.

Terra picked the thing up, and found that it was a note. She opened it up and read it, gasping with shock. The note read:

_Meet me here at 8. I won't tell the others._

The handwriting was sloppy and big. Definitely Beast Boy's. They had figured her out, or at least Beast Boy did. Terra didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared. Either way, she would be here to meet him.

* * *

Terra was waiting at the same place at 8 o'clock. She was nervous, and fidgeted a lot.

"I'd expected you to be crawling back to Titans Tower by now, but I guess I judged you wrong."

The hair on the back of Terra's neck stood on end when she heard the voice the had never wanted to hear again.

* * *

Bum Bum Bum! Cliffhanger! 


	7. Chapter 6: Irony at Eight

Answering yet more reviewers (I love you guys so much!):

**Almighty J.T. Blade: **No! Now you are out of your mind!

**teentitantruefriend: **Thank you!

**Scott Okragleski: **Wow, thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Earthshine

Chapter Six: Irony at Eight

Terra whirled around, finding not Beast Boy, but a person that was floating a few inches above the ground. The person wore a dark blue cloak with a hood.

"Raven?" Terra asked.

"Do I look like anyone else you know?" asked Raven sarcastically.

"But Beast Boy-"

"I forged his handwriting; I figured it was the only way for me to talk to you." _Funny, the last time I had a vision, it was of Terra betraying us. And now I saw her fighting alongside us, how ironic._

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Let's just get something straight." Raven floated up in front of Terra, her eyes burning with hate. "For all I care, you could still be in that cave rotting away, got it? You could still be a statue."

"Statue?" Terra was confused.

Raven sighed. "I'll explain at the tower." She floated higher and looked back at Terra. "Hopefully you can still control your powers."

Terra lifted off on a large hunk of ground and followed Raven to the Tower._ I can't believe I'm going back there._

Raven and Terra walked in the door. Robin and Cyborg were playing a video game, and Starfire was watching.

Robin heard them walk in. "Hey Raven! How was your walk?" he turned around and then gaped at Terra. Cyborg turned around too and his jaw dropped to the floor. Starfire followed their gaze.

"Friend Terra!" Starfire ran over and lifted Terra off the ground, hugging her tightly. "Friend! You have returned!"

"Starfire…choking…can't…breathe…!"

_Is that a bad thing? _thought Raven.

Starfire let go of Terra. "I shall go prepare a glorious banquet for your arrival!" With that, she flew into the kitchen.

If that reunion wasn't bad enough, Beast Boy walked in from the kitchen, and started to walk up the stairs. "Hey Raven, hey Terra."

Everyone sweatdropped, and Raven smacked her hand to her forehead and muttered something which sounded like 'bloody idiot'. Then, everyone heard a thump and Beast Boy came running back down the stairs.

"Dude! Terra, you're alive!"

"Um, I hope so."

"You're in my house!"

"Yeah."

"You're not stone!"

"Um…"

"Dude! This is the best thing ever!"

A bulb broke behind them, but nobody noticed. By this time, Cyborg and Robin were standing in front of them. "Terra, how did you get back? Did you revive yourself?" Robin asked.

Terra was about to speak, but Raven cut her off. "No, she didn't, I did."

"What the heck? I thought you hated Terra!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Look, I had this vision a couple weeks ago and in it we were fighting something that could destroy the entire city. Terra was fighting with us. That's why I revived her, because Terra needs to be with us if we want to defeat it." Raven had to force the words out of her mouth.

Robin looked angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would automatically think its Slade's doing!"

"Well, is it Slade?"

"I don't know, I didn't actually see what we were fighting. I don't know when it'll come either. But there was thunder in the vision. That's why I've been watching the Weather Channel lately."

Terra was getting more confused by the minute. _Why are they talking about Slade? Isn't he dead? And why are they talking about statues?_

Robin cut off her thoughts. "Well, I guess you'll be staying with us again, huh?"

"Of course she is!" Beast Boy said. He turned to Terra. "Come on! Your room is waiting for you!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs, leading her down the hall and toward her room.

"You still have my room?"

"Yeah, I asked them to keep it the way it was. It's so great that you're back, Terra! Why didn't you come back in the first place?"

"I didn't know that you would take me after what I did."

"You've been forgiven for that Terra! At least I've forgiven you! You did the right thing in the end."

Terra looked at him, her eyes full of emotion. She then threw her arms around him and hugged him. Beast Boy's face turned a bright red and he returned the hug.

_Maybe things will work out after all._

* * *

Ok, I might not be updating as much because I am working on another chapter story and possibly a POV. Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed, but I had to type it really quickly cause I'm going to a band concert. Sayonara! 


	8. Chapter 7: Belonging

**Whee, our concert rocked! I'd like to quote Beast Boy, "This is the greatest concert, in the history of concerts!" Ok, it wasn't THAT good, but it was still pretty awesome.**

**The Almighty T.J. Blade: **Now I'm making you feel foolish! I'm killing you, aren't I:(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own McDonald's, The Hot Dog King, or Sonic. But I do own this cat. (_Holds up cat)_**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Seven: Belonging**

"I hope you aren't thinking about making her part of the team."

"She's only been here a day."

"She could be here for a long time."

"Well, you said yourself that we need her to fight that thing in your vision."

"True, but we could always kick her out when we're done fighting it."

"Raven!"

"You can't blame me for hating her, you know. She betrayed us once, what makes you think she won't do it again?"

"She saved us all in the end."

"The things that she did are unforgivable. You can't trust a single hair on her body."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on her, but I think you are overreacting."

* * *

All of the Titans were out on the training course, fighting in mock battles. Robin explained to Terra that he had made a new training program a few weeks back where the other Titans could practice their physical attacks in case they couldn't use their powers. Starfire was fighting Cyborg, Beast Boy was fighting Raven, and Robin was fighting Terra.

So far Terra was doing very well. Robin aimed for a punch, but Terra dodged in and out with amazing agility. Robin's fist finally connected with her body, knocking her in the air. She corrected herself in-air and came crashing down with a kick that sent Robin flying back several yards on his back.

Terra ran over and gasped, "Robin, are you okay?"

Robin got up on his feet. "Where did you learn that?" he asked with amazement.

Terra opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped and looked down at the ground.

"…Slade…"

There was an awkward silence between them before they heard a distant yell, and then Beast Boy landed at their feet.

"Dudes, I seriously think that Raven is trying to kill me."

"Maybe if you'd quit staring at Blue-Eyes over there, you might block some of my attacks!" called Raven from the other side of the training area.

Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Robin looked at his watch **(a.n. Does he even wear a watch?)**. "I think that's enough training for today guys. Let's go and get some lunch."

Beast Boy all of a sudden jumped up. "Dude! Can we go to McDonald's? Or maybe The Hot Dog King!"

"No way, man!" said Cyborg, who just came up with Starfire. "Let's go to Sonic!"

"Dude, that place is disgusting! Have you seen how greasy their food is? Even the salads are greasy!"

"Grease is good for you!"

"Eww, dude, that's so nasty!"

"Tofu is what's nasty!"

"Tofu is good and good for you! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to argue, while Terra, Robin, Raven, and Starfire looked from one to the other.

Finally, Robin interrupted. "Why don't we just get pizza?"

The other Titans agreed, and they walked into the tower. Robin picked up the phone. "What do you guys want?" **(a.n. I'll leave it up to you to guess which order belongs to which person.)**

"Vegetarian!"

"Meat-Lovers!"

"Mustard!"

"Um, I'll just have cheese."

"I'm not hungry."

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

Terra flew on a hunk of rock around the small island where Titans Tower stood. They had been training extra hard lately, so Robin had decided to give them a day off. The wind whistled past her and blew her hair back. For the first time in a while, she felt like she belonged. She landed on the ground with a small thud. Taking off her goggles, she saw a small green snake slither near her **(a.n. Don't ask how a snake got there.)**.

Terra smiled and reached out her hand. The snake slipped onto it and twirled around her arm. A red forked tongue licked out, tasting the air. Terra brought the snake closer to her, hugging it gently.

Beast Boy came walking around the corner, and saw Terra hugging a snake. Hugging a snake? "Uh, Terra?" Terra looked up in amazement. "That's not me."

Terra's eyes got wide and she looked down at the snake, which was now hissing angrily. She screamed and dropped it, and it slithered quickly into the grass. Terra's whole face was red and she looked at Beast Boy, who was having hysterics.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Her hands glowed yellow, and a small ball of mud rose up from the water, and flew at Beast Boy. It hit him in the face, but not enough force was behind it to hurt him.

Beast Boy rubbed the mud from his eyes and looked up at Terra. He smiled.

"Well, now we know who'd win a mud throwing competition."

Terra smiled, but it soon faded. "How can you do that?"

Beast Boy was confused. "Do what?"

"That! How can you talk to me or even look at me without being wary? Even Starfire is always on edge when I'm near her; as if she expects me to suddenly attack. And Raven…"

"Is a brat", interrupted Beast Boy. "I've forgiven you Terra. I know that you are a good person. Raven just sees your past mistakes and nothing else."

"What about you?"

"Me? I forgive and forget. It's great to have you back Terra. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aww! Beast Boy!" Terra flung her arms around him, making them both fall. She pressed her head against his and touched his face with her hand. "Neither would I."

* * *

I love snakes, don't you? I've decided to put my other fics on hold for the moment. I want to finish this first. Chapter 8 might be up tomorrow, maybe... 


	9. Chapter 8: Part of the Team?

**I'm back! This chapter might contain what had been interrupted by Slade in the episode "Betrayal". Yeah, you know what I'm talking about! (_hint hint)_** **Anyway...**

**The Almighty T.J. Blade:** LOL! Snakes rock.

**Scott Okragleski: **You get...This giant cookie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Eight: Part of the Team?**

Terra and Beast Boy were lying on their backs in the grass, looking up at the clouds. A quiet breeze blew, moving the white water vapor along. It's strange how quickly a cloud can change shape. You can be looking at one shaped somewhat like an oval, and it'll even out and become completely flat while you watch it, and you never really notice until it's so thin that you can't see it anymore.

Terra pointed at one. "That one looks like a dragon."

Beast Boy pointed to another one. "That one looks like a rock."

"They ALL look like rocks!"

"Yeah, but that one looks like the ultimate rock of doom!" Beast Boy retorted.

Terra smiled. "This one looks like a horse."

Beast Boy looked at it and frowned. "Dude, that's totally a deer."

"What? It's a horse!"

"Hey, I know my animals!"

"Yeah right, you can't even tell a horse from a deer!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her. Smiling, Terra stood up and reached her hand out to Beast Boy, helping him up.

"Come on; let's get back to the tower." Terra turned and started to walk away, but something was pulling her back.

Beast Boy still had hold of her hand. She turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beast Boy's arms were around her waist. Terra stared into his large, emerald eyes. God, how she loved those eyes! Their faces were almost touching. Terra leaned in, closer, closer…

A loud beeping sound and a flash of red ruined the moment. It was Beast Boy's communicator. They pulled away from each other and a second later the other Titans ran out of the Tower.

"Bank robbery!" yelled Robin. Raven gave Terra and Beast Boy a weird look, her eyebrow raised. Beast Boy quickly changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Robin by the shoulders. There was no time to get the T-car. Starfire got Cyborg and they all took off.

Terra hesitated, unsure of whether to go. Beast Boy's dinosaur head turned and looked at her. Terra nodded and lifted off the ground on a hunk of earth.

They got there just in time to see a large robot taking all of the money out of a large vault. It turned and looked at them all with unseeing eyes. Fake eyes. It raised its arms and missiles shot out of them.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin. They all dodged the missiles, and began attacking the robot. Starfire shot it with her eye-lasers, but they only made it angry. At least it would have been angry if it were alive.

"Azareth, Mentrion, Zinthose!" **(A/N. Did I spell those right?)**

Raven sent several light posts flying at the robot, only managing to dent its armor. The battle seemed hopeless. If they stayed in one place too long, the robot would fire missiles. But they couldn't get in a good attack if they kept moving.

Beast Boy changed into a rhino and rammed into the robot with all his strength, knocking it to the ground. Terra quickly raised a large slab of rock and slammed it on the fallen robot, holding it down with all her strength. After several seconds, she lifted the stone, and found the robot crushed.

"All right Terra!"

* * *

_**A couple weeks later….**_

"She's proved herself several times."

"She's done that before."

"Come on, Raven. She's extremely powerful, and now that Slade's back we might need her help."

"What makes you think she won't help Slade instead?"

"What makes you think she'll betray us again?"

Silence.

* * *

"Terra."

"Yeah, Robin?"

"We've come to a decision, and we've decided to let you become part of the team." He held out his hand, which held a communicator.

Terra gasped. "What? I mean, I…you…I don't know what to say", she stuttered.

"Say yes!" said Beast Boy.

Terra closed her eyes and smiled, and took the communicator from Robin's hand.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! I'm so mean! Well, beware, the next chapter will contain lots of BB and Terra fluff _(Phantom of the Opera music plays)_. Sorry if the fight scene sucked, but it wasn't that important to the chapter. Sayonara! 


	10. Chapter 9: Hazel

**I'm back!**

**ttinuhpfanforever: **Thank you!

**Scott Okragleski: **Thank you for teaching me how to spell that. Much appreciated:)

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Nine: Hazel**

"So what's been happening since I was gone?"

Terra and Beast Boy were on the roof of Titans Tower, looking at the sunset.

"Well, nothing really important. Missions and stuff."

"Aw, come on! Tell me everything!"

"Well, okay." Beast Boy took a deep breath. **(A/N. This part will get really confusing.) **"First Cyborg went undercover at H.I.V.E academy, then Red X came again, but it wasn't Robin, then Starfire had to go to Tamaran to get married and Robin was really pissed, then I did something to Cyborg and it made him really weird and he thought everything was food, then Robin kept seeing Slade for God-knows-why, then Raven fell in love with this book, but the book was actually an evil dragon which tried to kill her, then Mad Mod turned Jump City into England, then we had to stop a tidal wave from destroying the city, then I went crazy and turned into this beast-thing and I almost killed Raven, then I gave Starfire my pet silkworm which turned into a monster, then Mumbo turned us all into animals, except for me, he turned me into a lamp, then Cyborg left to be the leader of Titans East but he came back, then Control Freak zapped us into a TV, then Robin left to be trained by some True Master, then Slade came back, and then-"

"Wait! Slade came back?" Terra interrupted. She clenched her fists.

"Yeah, and then, oh…" Beast Boy was silent for a moment.

Terra's rage was suddenly overcome by guilt. "I'm sorry Beast Boy…you don't deserve someone like me. None of you do." Terra started to walk away, but Beast Boy caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Terra, I've told you I've forgiven you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Terra's eyes widened and started to water. "But, I'm a traitor!"

"And I'm a guy who can't tell a horse from a deer, what's your point? I just want to know if you feel the same way about me."

Terra let the tears flow and she leaned up to Beast Boy and kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy was shocked at first, but kissed her back.

"So, I guess that's a yes?" he asked when they pulled away.

Terra smiled and wrapped her arms around him once again. She rested her head on his chest. There was nothing to ruin this moment, and Terra wanted to stay in it forever.

* * *

Ever since Terra joined the Teen Titans, Beast Boy insisted on taking hundreds of pictures. He went through four cameras, and his desk was overflowing with photographs."Come on Terra! Just one more? Please?" 

"Beast Boy, I'm flattered, really, but you've taken about…" She counted on her fingers. "…thirty pictures of me today! At this rate, you'll buy the whole camera store by the end of the week!"

"Please?"

"No."

Beast Boy thought for a moment. He smirked. "You can't resist the face!" He changed into a small kitten, and looked up at Terra with pleading eyes.

Reluctantly, Terra gave in. "Okay, but just one more." Beast Boy changed back into a human and got his camera ready. But, instead of taking one picture, he took five really quick before Terra could react.

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

_The place was pretty much just sand. Sand and rocks. The night gave it a bluish-silver glow. It was quite. Nothing could be heard._

_But something was drawing near. They could all feel it. Then it came without a sound. It came suddenly before they could react._

_They fought. It fought. It was too strong. Then the ground was stained with blood. A scream. It was over. For both of them. _

Raven sat up in bed with a start, breathing heavily. Sweat beaded her forehead. She looked around, expecting to still be in the battle, but she was still in her room.

_It was just a dream. It wasn't real._

She lay back down and tried to erase the dream from her mind. After a few moments she sat back up and sighed, her face in her hands.

_No, it was real. Or at least it will be. I didn't tell the others my whole vision. But I couldn't. It wouldn't have worked out. I didn't want to make them worry._

_Or you didn't want to make **him **worry. _Another voice cut into her thoughts. This voice was happy. Pink.

_Damn, _Raven thought. She hated it when her other emotions started talking.

_C'mon, you know it's true. _A second voice was heard. This one sounded down-to-Earth and ambitious, with an 'I can do anything' attitude. Green. _That's why you hate Terra so much. That's why you never trusted her. You were never suspicious of Malchior. If Beast Boy had never started liking her, you wouldn't have had a problem._

_That's not true! _The real Raven thought.

_I t-think that G-Green is r-right, _said a timid, pitiful voice, obviously wanting to be in the conversation, but afraid of saying something that might get her head bitten off. Gray.

_Now they're ganging up on me, _thought Raven.

_If you hate her so much, then why don't you do something about it? _The fourth voice was evil, sinister, feared and hated by the rest of them. Red. _It's so easy. Get rid of her! No one would know it was you. Then that thing will come and destroy the city!_

"Be quiet!" Raven yelled. Silence. Raven got back into bed and closed her eyes.

_If you hate her so much, then why don't you do something about it?_

With these last thoughts, Raven fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, you guys are probably asking why this chapter is called 'Hazel'. Well, in science class we are doing genetics, and someone asked what a child's eye color would be if the parents had blue and green eyes. My teacher wasn't sure but he said that it could be either blue, green, or hazel. And, since this chapter is mostly about BB and Terra, and they have blue and green eyes, well, you get the point. The next chapter will be a song-fic, just to let ya know. Anyways, sayonara! 


	11. Chapter 10: Days Go By

**I'm back, yet again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song "Days Go By" by Keith Urban.**

**WARNING: This is what happens when I let my strange and twisted mind take control! This chapter is pretty much Terra's thoughts and feelings with no real importance _(cough)_**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Ten: Days Go By**

_I'm changing lanes and talkin' on the phone  
Drivin' way too fast.  
And the interstate's jammed with gunners like me  
Afraid of comin' in last.  
But somewhere in the race we run,  
We're coming undone..._

My name is Terra. I'm a Teen Titan. I have a home. I have friends who care about me. I have a family. I'm happy…

_And days go by...  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind.  
The cars go by...  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by...  
Oh and a woo-hoo..._

Or am I? I should be, but then I think about what I had done to them, and everything falls apart. I start to feel like I'm alone.

_Out on the roof just the other night  
I watched the world flash by,  
Headlights, taillights,  
Running through a river of neon signs.  
Mmm-hmmm...  
But somewhere in the rush I felt,  
We're losing ourselves...  
_

Then Beast Boy talks to me and tells me I'm alright. He tells me to stop dwelling on the past and start thinking about the future. Our future.

_And days go by...  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind.  
The cars go by...  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin' right now,  
And days go by...  
Oh and a woo-hoo...  
Yeah, the days go by...  
Oh and a woo-hoo!  
_  
I've been here for two months. Everything is falling into place. The others have warmed up to me and now they treat me as if I've always been part of the team. Well, Raven doesn't, but then again I don't expect her to.

We think about tomorrow then it slips away.  
Oh, yes, it does.  
We talk about forever but we've only got today...

I now tell Beast Boy everything about my past. I just realized that I know so much about him, but he knows little about me. It's nice to have someone to talk to. It eases the suffering, I guess.

And the days go by...  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window as the cars go by...  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin',  
You better start livin',  
Better start livin' right now!

I've started to get this feeling that I should do everything at top speed; that I should live my life now instead of later. I don't know why, but I'm nervous. I haven't told this to Beast Boy, I don't want him to worry…..worry about what?

'Cause days go by...  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind.  
The cars go by...  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin' right now...  
'Cause days go by...  
Oh and a woo-hoo...  
Yeah, these days go by...  
Oh and a woo-hooo!

My life has taken many strange and unexpected turns. I ran away from home, to meet other teens gifted with tremendous power. I soon ran away from them, too. I served Slade, and I almost killed my friends. Then I ran away from Slade. I seem to be always running. I was always told that running doesn't solve your problems, but what if it's the only thing you can do?

So take 'em by the hand,  
_They're yours and mine.  
Take 'em by the hand,  
And live your life.  
Take 'em by the hand,  
Don't let 'em all fly by!_

In the world, there are no really evil people. There are bad people who do good things, and good people who do bad things. But the question is which one are you? Which one am I?

Come on, Come on now...  
Yeah!  
Come on now!  
Oh and a woo-hooo!  
Don't you know the days go by...

Are powers a gift or a curse? I believe they are both. It doesn't just apply to me. The other Titans too, are both gifted yet cursed. But it's not what you think powers are, it's what you use them for.

* * *

Yah, it's weird. I didn't mean to put 2 chapters on the same day, but oh well. This chapter overall is pretty pointless, but there is something hidden in there that may be important in a later chapter _(hint hint)._ Sayonara! 


	12. Chapter 11: Count the Seconds

**Sorry for not updating sooner, a lot of stuff has been happening.**

**teentitantruefriend: **Mwahaha, the world may never know! Thanks:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the movie "The Ring", or the book "I Know What You Did Last Summer" by Lois Duncan.**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Eleven: Count the Seconds**

**Eight months since she rejoined the Titans. Nine months since she was released from her prison. Almost two years since she sacrificed herself. Almost three years since it all began. **

**Countless missions. Countless villains. Countless victories.**

**Count the seconds.**

* * *

Rain drummed on the ground, creating a steady beat of Nature's music. The door to the tower opened, and the Titans walked in. It was not a pretty sight. All of them were soaked from the rain, and they looked exhausted and pale, like ghosts. They had just gotten back from a mission.

"Wow, we all look like that dead girl in the well", commented Beast Boy.

"What did you expect from fighting in the rain?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Why do always have to be so blunt and sarcastic?"

"It's who I am; I can't help it. Just like you can't help being nosy and annoying."

"Hey!"

Terra smirked. "Well, while you guys are busy clawing each other's eyes out, I'm gonna take a shower." Terra ran upstairs to her room.

Raven walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. She turned to the Weather Channel, because she had forgotten to do so earlier that day. Storm Stories was on, so she picked up her book and started reading.

Beast Boy looked at the title of Raven's book. _I Know What You Did Last Summer. _

_Raven scares me sometimes, _he thought.

"I thought I scared you all the time", said Raven.

"Ah! Raven, why are you in my head?"

"Sometimes it's hard not to be."

"Well, get out!"

"I already am."

Starfire too, had gone to take a shower, leaving Robin and Cyborg in the kitchen.

Cyborg leaned over to Robin and whispered, "I swear, if Beast Boy wasn't going out with Terra then he and Raven could be a couple."

Robin was about to reply when they heard a voice behind them. "What were you saying about me again?"

The boys jumped and found Raven standing behind them, glaring.

"Oh, um, nothing Rae! We were just talking about…um…"

But Raven didn't hear what they were talking about, for she gave them evil looks and went back to sit on the couch. Robin and Cyborg breathed sighs of relief and started looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

A moment later, Terra and Starfire entered the room. "Hey guys, what are we having for dinner?"

"Anything, as long as it's not pizza. We've had that three nights in a row", answered Robin.

"Shall I prepare a Tameranian feast?" asked Starfire.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Uh, why don't we just forage tonight?" Robin suggested.

"Fine by me." The rest of the Titans got up and went into the kitchen. Raven, of course, just got a cup of herbal tea.

"Dude, you're gonna starve one of these days if all you drink is tea", commented Beast Boy.

"Since when do you care about my well-being?" Raven tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

A chart appeared behind Beast Boy, cartoon-style. "Well, if you left then there would only be five of us left, and we'd totally have our butts kicked in battle. And when Starfire went into the future, the whole team fell apart because she wasn't there, even though if she never went into the future then the team would still be together, but then again it was twenty years into the future and the team might not be together in twenty years anyway, so it's all messed up."

Terra came up behind Beast Boy, shocked. "That actually kinda made sense, in a weird sort of way."

"Wow, it's a miracle. Beast Boy made sense", said Raven, who was now watching TV again. The forecast came on, and Raven suddenly jumped and almost spit out her tea.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Listen", she said, pointing at the screen.

"_A thunderstorm warning is in effect for the Jump City area tonight…" _

"There was thunder in my vision. We have to go." Raven got up and started to head for the door when Robin stopped her.

"Wait a minute; we don't even know if this is the right time. You said that you didn't know when it was going to happen."

"I know, but we can either go and find out if this is the right time, or stay and watch the city get destroyed. Your choice."

Robin looked at her and nodded. He turned to the other Titans. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

It took the Titans a while to get to the place where Raven had her vision. It was all sand and rock, like a small desert on the outskirts of the city. It was raining harder now, accompanied by lightning and thunder.

A flash of lightning. 1…2…3…4…thunder.

Terra remembered this place. It was where she had first met the Titans, when she was running from that giant scorpion. She looked at the others, but if they had been thinking the same thing, they didn't show it.

A flash. 1…2…3…thunder.

Raven remembered, even though she didn't want to. She looked at Terra with guilt in her eyes. _It's too late to say anything now…_

Lightning. 1…2…thunder.

Beast Boy remembered. He never wanted to forget that day. He looked at Terra, who was standing beside him, and smiled. Terra smiled back.

White. 1…thunder.

_I hope that vision was wrong. I don't want it to happen. I should have told them when I had the chance…_

All of their thoughts were cut off when lightning and thunder crashed at the same time, illuminating the land with and eerie white light. The Titans waited for something to happen, for something to appear. Nothing did.

Then, they felt it. There was no sound, but they knew that something was coming. They knew it with the sixth sense that everybody has. Then, something moved from behind a boulder. The thing came out to stand in front of them.

The creature seemed to be a shadow, with no real body shape. Four legs extended from it, with razor sharp claws. Its snout was shaped somewhat like a wolf's, but had fangs like a snake. The eyes were strange. They looked clear, as if you could see through them, but they weren't.

The shadow-creature turned its head to look at all of the Titans. It gazed at all of them in turn with its eerie eyes, and then they came to rest upon Terra. The blonde girl heard that strange voice again, but this time it wasn't in her head.

"Hello Terra."

* * *

dun Dun DUN! Chapter 12 might take me a while to write, cause my head hasn't exactly been in fanfiction these days, but I'll try to get it up before I leave for the beach. Sayonara! 


	13. Chapter 12: The Battle Begins

**Alrighty, chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own that shadow-monster thing.**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Twelve: The Battle Begins**

Everyone turned and stared at Terra in amazement. Terra was just as shocked. Only Raven didn't do anything, because she already knew. She just looked at the creature in front of them, guilt racking her brain.

The creature was now looking at the city behind them. Ignoring the Titans, it tried to walk past them to the city. A strange intensity burned in its eyes.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted. All the Titans began attacking the thing, trying to prevent it from getting to the city. At first it merely ignored their attacks, but it soon grew annoying and started attacking them back. It lashed out with its claws, missing Raven by a hair, and they went straight through a boulder. A moment passed and the top of the boulder fell on the ground, cleanly cut off.

"Watch out for the claws!" warned Raven.

She focused on the boulders, chanting her usual words, encasing them in black energy. They flew at the creature, grazing its shoulder. There was a grinding sound, like the sound you here when you rub two rocks together. Part of the creature's shoulder was scraped off, but it didn't seem to notice.

Starfire now took Raven's place in the fray, firing green starbolts and lasers. They didn't hurt the creature at all, only making it angrier. The creature seemed annoyed that it couldn't reach Starfire because she was up so high, but its annoyance was turned to surprise when it turned and found itself looking into the eyes of a large lizard.

The lizard was actually Beast Boy in tyrannosaur form. He opened his mouth and gave an earsplitting roar. The creature screamed back and lunged. Beast Boy dodged and sank his dinosaur teeth into the creature's already wounded shoulder. The creature screamed again and knocked Beast Boy off, and began slashing rapidly at him with its front claws.

Beast Boy did his best to dodge the razor blades. It wasn't easy, being a dinosaur, and the creature didn't let up one second to give him a chance to transform. He walked backwards, evading the creature's attacks as best as he could. A rock wall loomed behind him, giving him nowhere to run. The creature's claws drew ever closer.

"Leave him alone!"

A rock flew out of nowhere, hitting the creature's paw. It growled and looked up, to find Terra floating a few yards away.

"I don't know what the heck you are, but why can't you leave us alone?" She remembered when that strange voice kept talking to her, arguing with her. _Is this really the thing that's been talking to me ever since I was freed?_

The creature ignored Terra and turned back to Beast Boy. To its surprise, the dinosaur was not there. A hawk flew up to Terra and brushed her arm with a feather, as if saying thanks.

"Hey, someone's gotta save you when you get into trouble", Terra replied, rubbing her hand and shoulder.

Robin and Cyborg were now running toward the shadow-creature.

"Everybody take cover!"

Raven, Terra, Starfire,and Beast Boy all ran behind the rocks just as a force of energy and blinding light filled the small desert. Mud and small rocks billowed and flew as if they were in a tornado. Sonic-boom.

It finally subsided and the four Titans looked up from behind the rocks. Robin and Cyborg had also gotten behind rocks before the sonic-boom activated. The shadow-creature was on the ground, not moving. Then, it got up and shook dirt and rocks off of it. It wasn't even hurt.

Robin motioned for the other Titans to join him and Cyborg.

"This thing's unstoppable, man!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I agree, we have done everything in our power to stop it", said Starfire.

"I don't think it really wants to fight us, it just wants to get to the city", put in Beast Boy.

Terra was sore all over. She rubbed her shoulder, which hurt more than any other part of her body._ I haven't even really done anything today!_

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. We need to all attack at the same time with all our might. Maybe all of us together can stop this thing", said Robin. "Okay?"

The Titans nodded. They turned to face the creature, which had been looking at them intently.

"Titans go!"

All of them attacked at once. Robin got out his bo-staff and began striking the creature with a force that could break bones. Cyborg turned his right arm into a sonic cannon, and Beast Boy changed again into a tyrannosaur. Starfire shot lasers and starbolts, and Raven and Terra flung rocks.

The creature was irritated. Everytime it turned to get one titan, another attacked it. It screamed and tried to defend itself, but to no avail. Finally, it collapsed. The crystal eyes closed and the creature seemed to stop breathing.

The Titans stopped their attacks and hesitantly moved closer to the fallen monster.

"Is it…dead?" asked Starfire.

The others didn't say anything. They just looked at the creature. They turned and looked at each other.

Suddenly, the creature's eyes opened and with fling of its arm, knocked the Titans into a rock wall. It got up and a new looked burned in its eyes. The lust to kill. The creature was barely hurt while they were tired and gasping for breath.

They were losing.

* * *

This is my last update for two weeks, since I'm going to the beach. Sorry, if this chapter is so short. Bye for now! 


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth Hurts

**I'm back! Hey, did you guys see The Phrophecy? Awesome episode! So was Stranded! Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Truth Hurts**

The rain continued to pour as the Titans fought. The shadow-creature was barely harmed, while the Titans grew weaker and weaker. Terra was the worst out of all of them.

The aches had now turned to sharp pains whenever she attacked, and many times she felt like she was going to pass out. She was not going to let the other Titans see, not with so much at stake.

But Raven saw, and she knew the reason why. She also knew that the battle was pointless. They couldn't win, unless-

"Starfire, look out!"

Robin's warning didn't come soon enough, for the Tameranian was smacked out of the battle field by the shadow creature's paw. They couldn't see where she landed; the creature had struck her hard.

"No!" Robin yelled and began attacking the monster with every weapon he had. The creature was only slightly weakened by his efforts. It was too powerful. The Titans didn't want to think about what would happen if it got loose in the city.

But it would if they couldn't stop it.

Terra shot another rock at the creature, and the pain gripped her body again. Her breathing became labored and she gritted her teeth.

"Are you okay?"

Terra looked up and found Beast Boy next to her, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said, forcing a smile.

Beast Boy didn't look convinced. He was about to speak again when they heard a yell. They looked up, and saw Cyborg flying through the air over an outcropping of rocks. Robin called the rest of the team over to him.

"We need to beat this thing."

"Dude, it just knocked Starfire and Cyborg to the next city, I don't think we _can_ beat it", said Beast Boy.

Raven spoke up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Beast Boy."

"There has to be a way!"

Raven suddenly got agitated. "We're going to kill ourselves fighting this thing!" As soon as she said the words, she wished she could take them back. _Damn, why did I say that?_

Robin looked at her. "Maybe, but-"

Robin was cut off when a clawed hand suddenly knocked him into the air and out of sight.

"Robin!" They all yelled at once, but he was already gone.

The creature's cold, menacing eyes looked at the three remaining Titans. No, it didn't look at them, it looked _through _them. It seemed to look into their very souls and learn all their secrets and sins.

The creature raised its arm to strike again and the Titans hurriedly dodged. They had to keep fighting it. Even though they were so few, they couldn't let it get into the city.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and dove in and out, trying to jab his beak into the creature. Raven and Terra continued to throw boulders. Like it would help any. The creature was as powerful as it ever was.

Beast Boy flew high, dodging the creature's powerful claws. He was fast, but not fast enough. With a swoop of its arm, the creature knocked Beast Boy into a rock wall and he fell on the ground, unmoving.

Only two Titans left.

Terra turned angrily to the creature, hatred burning in her eyes. Her hands and eyes glowed yellow and she began throwing rocks at an incredible force until she stopped, breathing hard. _What's wrong with me?_

Raven looked from Terra to the creature. _I have to do this._ She lifted a sharp rock with her psychic powers and made them fly towards the creature. Suddenly, the rock veered towards Terra…

And sliced across her side.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Terra doubled over, clutching her side as blood began to seep through her fingers. The creature suddenly screamed and reared up, hitting Raven and sending her flying like the other Titans.

Terra looked up, and saw the creature panting on the ground. It suddenly seemed so weak, so vulnerable, so helpless…

Understanding suddenly hit her. _It's connected to me…_

Using the last of her strength, Terra made the ground shake and split apart, making the creature fall into the canyon. She then closed the ground up, and cried at the white-hot pain that engulfed her body.

She felt dizzy. She vaguely remembered falling off the rock and heard someone calling her name before everything went black.

* * *

Confused? I'll explain at the end of the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter is rather rushed. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter tomorrow. It's gonna be a songfic, but it'll be better than the other one. Sayonara! 


	15. Chapter 14: If I Never Knew You

**Here's chapter fourteen...You guys are gonna kill me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own the song "If I Never Knew You" performed by Jon Secada and Shanice.**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Fourteen: If I Never Knew You**

_If I never knew you__  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

Terra must have woken up just a few moments later, for she was still falling through the air. Then, she felt something grasp her shoulders, and the speed of the fall was slowed dramatically. She suddenly felt so tired and weak.

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

Then she was on the ground, with Beast Boy kneeling beside her. Her head was in his lap. "Terra! Wake up! You did it, wake up!"

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

Terra weakly turned her head. "…Beast…Boy?"

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Yeah, it's me. I'm here. You did it Terra! You stopped that thing!" His eyes were beaming until they locked on her injured side. "You're bleeding!" He tore off some of his shirt and was about to put it on her wound when Terra stopped him with her arm.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

"It's too late Beast Boy."

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

"What?" Beast Boy was confused for a moment and then he finally understood what she was saying. "No! It's never too late! Remember?"

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right_

Terra smiled weakly. "I wish it wasn't." Tears were beginning to form in Beast Boy's eyes. She spoke again. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

"For what?"

"For what I did to you. For what I'm doing to you now. I broke your heart three times before, and I never wanted to do it again. But I guess it couldn't be helped."

There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last...

Tears were running down Beast Boy's cheeks. "No, Terra! Don't leave me again! The team needs you! I need you!" His voice shook.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light_

Terra looked up at him. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't forget me…"

_And still my heart is saying  
We were right  
We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

Beast Boy nodded and took her hand in his. Terra closed her eyes and rested her head against his arm.

Beast Boy didn't know how long he stayed there. He didn't hear the other Titans come up behind him. He didn't see the rain beginning to slow. He didn't feel Robin's hand on his shoulder.

All he heard was Terra's voice in his head. All he saw was her face. 

Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

All he felt was her love.

* * *

Alright, explaining time. Ok, that thing is connected to Terra cause it's her soul self thing. It was brought to the surface when Terra was with Slade, so it ended up being mostly evil. But, it couldn't do anything while Terra was a statue. So, it could talk to Terra, and it knew who she was. Also, since it came when Terra was with Slade, it felt like it needed to destroy Jump City. And, cause it's connected to Terra, they share the same pain. So, for the creature to die, Terra has to die...maybe...don't kill me! I know that the soul self idea is really stupid, so don't flame me! Anyways, there is one more chapter left in this fic. Please, don't stop reading this, at least read the last chapter when it's done, cause I need your help at the end of it. Sayonara! 


	16. Chapter 15: Always, Again and Again

**Well, here's the last chapter! Or is it?...(cough)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song _Always, Again and Again _from the movie Spirited Away. I don't own the movie either. Meh.**

**Earthshine**

**Chapter Fifteen: Always, Again and Again**

_You're calling, somewhere deep in my heart_

_I want to keep dreaming things that make my heart dance_

_My sorrows are too many to count, but_

_Somewhere beyond them, I'm sure I'll be able to meet you_

The evening sun was low in the sky when the Titans went to Terra's grave. Around her tombstone was the plaque that they had put down when she had sacrificed herself the first time…

She had sacrificed herself twice to save them.

_When they keep repeating their mistakes, people_

_Know only the blueness of the blue sky_

_I can try to continue down this endless road, but_

_These two hands of mine can embrace the light_

Everyone, even Raven, put down flowers. Starfire was on the verge of tears, and Cyborg and Robin hung their heads low. Raven's face was hidden by her cloak. Beast Boy just stared at Terra's grave, his eyes unblinking.

_When we said goodbye, my heart went still_

_With my body turned to zero, I'm able to listen_

_The mystery of living, the mystery of dying_

_They're the same for the flowers, the winds, the_

_cities, all of us_

One by one, each of the Titans left. Surprisingly, Raven stayed with Beast Boy the longest. Or maybe it wasn't so surprising. Raven wanted to tell him something. She wanted to tell him what she had been hiding ever since that terrible night.

She looked over at him, and then slowly began to walk away. Once she turned and opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head and left.

_You're calling, somewhere deep in my heart_

_Let's keep dreaming dreams, always, again and_

_again_

_Instead of counting out every last one of our_

_sorrows_

_Let's sing softly with the same lips_

Beast Boy was left alone with Terra and his thoughts. _We could have saved you. Why did you leave me again? Was it something I did? Why did you leave me?_

_Amid my closing memories, I still hear_

_That whisper I never want to forget_

_Even in the pieces of a shattered mirror_

_A new landscape is reflected_

Beast Boy then heard a voice in his head. The soft, reassuring voice that he thought he would never hear again. _No matter how far we're apart, I'll always be with you. And you'll always be with me._

He closed his eyes and nodded, silent tears running down his face.

_On this morning of beginning, my window is silent_

_Body turned to zero, be filled to the brim_

_I won't keep looking beyond the sea_

_Because I found that the shining thing I sought_

_Has always been here within me_

It was night before Beast Boy was able to tear his eyes away from Terra's grave to look back at Titans Tower. He stared back again at the ground, trying to keep it in his mind forever.

Then, he turned around and never looked back.

* * *

By da way, Raven wasn't going to say that she loves BB, she was gonna say how she knew that Terra was gonna die and how she was involved in her death...No, you won't hear her confess, but that's what sequels are for! Yes, I'm writing a sequel, and no, Terra's not gonna come back. I think I'll put up the first chapter of it today.I was thinking about writing an alternate ending where she lives so I could do another sequel, but I'll think about that later. Anyways, thank you all my faithful reviewers for you support! Sayonara! 


End file.
